Storming Sky High
by Cherri Shadows
Summary: The story takes place fourteen years after the Silver Surfer incident. Harriet and Johnny are now married with three children, Lacy, Jamie and Samantha. Sequel to Comets.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marvel, Sky High etc**

**So here is part three of Johnny and Harriet's story. Once this story is finished, I am planning on going back and writing an extra story highlighting the key moments in their life after the Silver Surfer.  
**

Chapter 1:

The five members of the Storm family sat around the table for breakfast. Johnny gazed adoringly at his wife and three children whilst cutting up his pancakes. Harriet was trying to encourage the youngest Storm, Sammy, to eat her breakfast. Sammy had recently turned five and was about to start her first day of school. One of the older Storm children, JJ, was poking at his pancakes with a fork and kept glancing over at the clock on the wall opposite him. His twin sister, Lacy, was full of energy and excitement, having helped herself to her second round of pancakes.

"Sammy, please eat!" cried Harriet, rubbing her youngest daughter's back, "You need your energy."

Sammy folded her arms and kept her mouth shut. Harriet noticed the time on the clock and groaned. It was nearly eight o'clock and they would be running late if Sammy didn't start eating soon. Johnny finished his pancakes and rubbed his wife's shoulders.

"Harri, I'll take over," he said, "you haven't even had a chance to eat yet."

"Thank you," Harriet replied, smiling up at Johnny.

Johnny knelt down beside Sammy and began to speak to her. Harriet looked over at the twins.

"You two should get going, you don't want to miss the bus," she said, "do you want me to walk with you?"

"No, it's fine, mum," said Lacy, smiling.

Harriet looked worriedly at JJ.

"Yeah, it's fine," he sighed, pushing his unfinished breakfast away.

"I made you guys lunch, it's on the kitchen table!" said Harriet as they got up.

The twins nodded in thanks and picked up their lunch on the way out the door. Harriet looked over at Sammy to see she had almost finished her breakfast. She smiled at Johnny who grinned triumphantly. A phone rang and Harriet rushed to pick it up. She put it down after a few seconds and ran back into the kitchen.

"Was it Reed?" asked Johnny.

"No," sighed Harriet, "The Commander and Jetstream. There's some trouble downtown and they need our help."

"Okay, you drop Sammy off at school and I'll meet you downtown," said Johnny.

Harriet nodded, "Sammy hold on tight!"

She carried Sammy on her back and sprinted towards Sammy's school.

* * *

After a shaky bus journey, Lacy and JJ arrived at Sky High with the other freshmen. Lacy was confident and walked slightly ahead of the group whilst JJ stayed further back, next to a girl dressed predominantly in green. Suddenly, the entire group squashed together and a boy stood in front of them.

"Hey, freshmen!" he shouted, "Your attention, please!"

Another boy, who was quite skinny, super-stretched over to join the first boy.

"I'm Lash," he said, "this is Speed."

Lacy raised an eyebrow at Lash and smiled confidently. Lash glanced at her quickly and continued.

"As representatives of the Sky High Welcoming Commitee..."

Speed cut in, "We'd be happy to collect that fifteen dollar new student fee!"

Lash stretched his arm out to a boy wearing glasses and dressed in orange. The boy spoke up.

"There was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook!"

A girl in pink strolled over.

"Okay, guys," she said, "very funny. I'll take over from here."

Speed and Lash walked away, much to Lacy's disappointment. JJ looked up and stared at the girl in pink as if he were mesmerised.

"Hey everybody, I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president," she said, "I know you're all going to love it here at Sky High..."

JJ barely heard another word that Gwen said. He gazed at her perfect smile, hypnotising eyes and flowing hair. He was brought out of his thoughts when the group began to follow her into the building. The group arrived in the gym and were greeted by a woman with dark brown hair, who had flown in as a sparkling cloud of stars.

"Good morning. I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High."

A guy with bright hair cheered, then looked around, embarrassed.

Principal Powers continued, "In a few moments you will go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin."

JJ and Lacy stopped listening in order to hear the conversation going on between a few of the other students.

"Power Placement?" asked a boy in blue.

"Sounds fascist," stated the girl next to JJ.

"Power Placement: it's how they decide where you go," said the boy in orange.

"What are you," said Lacy, smirking, "a human encyclopaedia?"

"Go?" said JJ, ignoring his sister, "Go where?"

"The hero track or the loser track," said a girl in purple.

"There's a loser track?" asked the first boy.

"I believe the preferred term is 'Hero Support'."

They turned back to Principal Powers who was still talking.

"For now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure begin. Comets away!" and with that, she flew out of the gym.

A man appeared on a kind of stage in the centre of the gym. He was wearing a tracksuit top and shorts that were way too short.

"All right, listen up!" he said in a tone that reminded Lacy of her old basketball coach, "My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as 'Sonic Boom'; you may not. Here's how Power Placement is gonna work. You will step up here and show me your power. And, yes, you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned: hero or sidekick. Now, every year there are a few students or, as I like to call them, 'whiner babies', who see fit to question and to complain about their placement. So let's get one thing straight: my word is law. My judgement is final, so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?"

A few people mumbled. Lacy yawned and JJ looked nervously at the ground.

"I said, ARE WE CLEAR?" shouted Boomer in a voice so loud that the floor shook.

"Yes, Coach Boomer!" yelled the group.

Boomer blew his whistle.

"Go-time!" he said, then he pointed at a timid looking boy behind JJ, "You! What's your name?"

"L-Larry," stuttered the boy.

"Little Larry," teased Boomer, "get up here!"

Larry walked onto the stage.

The girl next to JJ spoke, "What's humiliating him in front of everyone going to prove? This is so unfair."

"If life were to suddenly get fair," said the boy in blue, "I doubt it would happen in high school."

JJ chuckled in agreement and smiled at the boy and girl, who smiled politely back. Larry took off his glasses and closed his eyes. He grunted and transformed into a giant mass of rocks. Lacy looked over at JJ.

"Just like Uncle Ben!" she whispered.

"Except Uncle Ben can't 'power down'," said JJ.

Boomer pressed a button on a remote and said "Car."

A car fell from the ceiling and Larry the rock caught it easily.

Boomer nodded happily, "Big Larry. Hero!"

"So he's good," said the boy with the bright hair, "but I'm better."

He walked onto the stage as Larry walked off. Boomer looked at him, puzzled.

"Did I say you were next?"

The boy ignored him, "Name's Zach, Coach Boomer, try not to drop your clipboard."

Zach stretched his arms and everyone stared at him intently. He clapped his hands. Nothing happened. Lacy snorted and shook her head. JJ frowned at her and looked sympathetically at

Zach.

"Any day now, superstar," said Boomer.

"I'm doing it." Zach said.

"Doing what?"

"I'm glowing!"

Boomer shook his head and examined Zach, "I don't think so,"

"Well, it's easier to see in a dark room," explained Zach, "maybe we could turn off the lights, you could cup your hands around your eyes and look real close..."

"Sidekick!" said Boomer.

Zach sighed, "Are you sure you don't want to just..."

"SIDEKICK!"

"You!" he said pointing at the boy in orange, "Front and centre!"

The boy stepped on the stage and began to speak right away, "Let me first start off by saying what an honour it is to..."

"Is that your power? Butt-kissery?" asked Boomer.

"Very funny, sir," said the boy, "I've heard you had a wicked sense of..."

"Shut up and power up,"

"Right away, sir,"

The boy melted into an orange puddle. Lacy laughed loudly and JJ nudged her slightly.

"Say, that's pretty impressive...for a popsicle! Sidekick!"

The boy tuned into a human again and skulked off the stage.

"You're next!" said Boomer, pointing at Lacy.

Lacy walked on stage.

"Name?"

"Lacy Storm," said Lacy, looking at her fingernails.

"Ah, your parents are Harriet and Johnny Storm – Rapid and The Human Torch? So what's your power? Super-speed, like your mum?" asked Boomer.

"No," said Lacy, "I take after my dad. Flame on!"

Lacy burst into flame and Boomer looked impressed.

"Hero!"

Lacy smiled, powered down and walked proudly off the stage. Boomer spotted JJ and beckoned him on stage.

"You are Lacy's twin?" he asked.

"Yeah," said JJ, "I'm JJ – Jamie Jonathon Storm."

"Right, so I'm guessing that you take after your mum?"

JJ nodded, "I'm still getting used to running so fast...I can be quite clumsy at times."

JJ looked down as he said this. Boomer took out a stopwatch.

"Run to the end of the gym and back. GO!"

JJ sprinted to the end of the gym and back towards Boomer, though he tripped up the steps to the stage.

"That was fast," muttered Boomer, "hero!"

A few other people endured power-placement until the bell rang. Boomer sighed.

"All right, we'll pick it up right after lunch, starting with you!" he said, pointing at the boy in blue.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review, I'd really like to know what you think about how I have continued the story.**


End file.
